Love Is Not Something To Be Taken Lightly: Part 3
by DarkAngelGrl22567
Summary: LAST PART OF THE LINSTBTL TRILOGY! The Apostle has awoken and now she wants Dean to let Viviane be the host of someone who claims to want to kill Lilith before she can ressurect Lucifer. Will he stand by and watch when there's a chance she may die?Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Ello, all! Welcome to the final part of the LINSTBTL trilogy! I have absolutely no idea how long it will be, the chapters will be around normal length but I don't know if I'm going to have around seven to eight chapters this time around. Hopefully I will, though. So, enough of my babbling, on with the first chapter of Part 3! **

Dean stared at the figure that once held the conscious of the woman he loved with shock.

_This_ was the so called 'Apostle of Demons'? She was what Lilith wanted to remove from existence by raising Lucifer?

The Apostle straightened her head and looked around, stopping when she saw Ruby.

"Oh, my," She said, "Is this the one who rebelled against Lilith? Well, you'll have to excuse me for saying this I'm a very blunt and 'to the point' kind of demon, I expected a little more than some high and mighty infant teaming up with the Winchesters."

Ruby visibly glared at her, but to Dean's surprise, did not retort back.

"What? No awesome come back? No 'shut up, bitch'? Now, I'm really disappointed in you." She smirked.

"Well, I guess the question now is...'how bad do you want Viviane back?'"

Dean instantly snapped out of his trance he was in and saw red, fury coursing through him making him shake violently.

He started walking to her but her head snapped back to him, smiling at him with the same smile Viviane used to give him, yet it was so different, causing him to get angry even more. He continued towards her until he was right in front of her. She strained her head so that she could smirk at him mockingly. He gripped the arms of the chair and got within inches of her face, glaring at her.

"You listen to me, you sonofabitch, you get out of Viviane _now_ and I _might_ not send you back to hell." He threatened.

Dean got angrier as she started laughing at him.

"You think this is funny?" Dean hissed at her.

"Well, actually, yes." She replied.

"Really?"

The Apostle nodded, still chuckling at him.

"Sam, exorcise this bitch." Dean told him, as he stood up and backed away.

The demon raised an eyebrow at him, keeping the smirk on her face.

"Are you nuts?!" Ruby yelled at him from the doorway, "An _exorcism_?!"

Dean turned to her. "If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears! He exclaimed, temporarily forgetting his hatred toward the demon.

Ruby didn't answer, letting Dean know she didn't have any.

"Sam." Dean said, ordering him without actually saying anything.

Sam approached the two, with a book in one hand, looking like he was going to sick.

"Dean," He whispered, "Ruby right. I don't think this is going to work. I mean she's supposed to be more powerful than _Lilith_, what makes you think that a simple _exorcism_ will work?"

"I have to try. Sam, I can't do nothing." Dean whispered back, "I can't-," Dean sighed. "I can't lose someone else to another Demon, Sam, I just can't."

Sam looked at him for a moment, obviously thinking the same things as Dean. He eventually nodded much to Dean's relief, and began the incantation.

The demon smirked at Dean and when Sam said the second verse she started to scream while steam emanated out from her. Sam looked up, seeming just as surprised as Dean was that it was actually working.

Sam started talking faster, all most as eager as Dean to get the Apostle out of Viviane.

The demon started shrieking from pain and twisted, trying to get away but to Dean's sick pleasure she stayed inside the Devil's Trap. As black smoke started coming out of her mouth, Dean went almost high with victory. As Sam spoke the last verse the demon's head whipped backward and the last of the smoke flowed out and seeped into the ground.

Dean watched as Viviane's head fell forward and blood dripped out. Much like it had with Meg when they had exorcised the daughter of the Yellow-Eyed Demon from her. And after all that, Meg died, and Dean started to panic as he remembered watching the girl die in front of him and him being helpless to stop it.

Dean ran up to her, picking her head up with both hands, and searched frantically for some kind of sign that she was still alive.

"Viviane?" Dean said frantically, his eyes searching.

Her eyes snapped open, pure white filling them completely again, and Dean felt himself be thrown against the metal wall harshly, and held there by an invisible force. He watched in horror as she broke the rope and stood up. Sam and Bobby ran for her, but she flung them up against the wall too, each on a different area than Dean holding them there without so much as a blink.

She turned on her heel and closed the door on Ruby without moving Dean could hear Ruby swearing furiously and pounding on the door.

She turned back to him and tilted her head and smiled again.

"There," she teased, "All better."

"You sonofabitch." He grunted back.

"Oh, well, that's not a very nice thing to say. I'm not a 'son'. And here I thought that because you had a 'high school' education you would be smart." She mocked as she stepped out of the set Devil's Trap. "Well, how about you, Sam? You went to college, tell me, how on earth did you kid yourself into thinking that an exorcism would work? I mean, come on," she whined, "You went to _Stanford_! Isn't that supposed be 'smart kid' school'?"

"Go to hell!" Sam yelled at her, glaring.

She shook her head at him.

"You know, I'm getting _really _sick of your attitudes towards me. I never said I was going to kill _you or_ Viviane. In _fact,_" She let all three of them drop to the floor and the door seemed to swing back open on it's own, revealing a very dis-shiveled and bruised Ruby on all fours in the door way whose eyes immediately went to Sam. "I'm only here to kill Lilith before she can raise Lucifer."

Dean and Bobby picked themselves up quickly and Dean saw Sam run straight for Ruby and help her up.

"And you expect us to believe that bullshit?" Dean scoffed.

She glared back at him. "Yes, I do, and you will, because I'm not leaving this body unless you help me, and the longer I'm in her body, the less chance she'll have of surviving." She told them as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"And why should we believe you? You're a Demon for christsake." Bobby exclaimed.

She cocked her head to the side. "Well, in a way. But I'm a little something more than that."

"Really?" Dean said sarcastically, "Than what are you? A fluffy bunny with demon powers?"

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze turned smoldering at him. She started to sort of teasingly strut towards him, with her eyes narrowed at him.

"Tell me something, how do you think Lucifer got the idea to disobey God? Do you think he came up with it all on his own? Do you really think he was that daring or smart?" She took another step towards him, now if they were any closer they would kissing, "No. He didn't. He got the idea from me, but un-like him, I didn't do it for glory. You see, Winchester, I was the first angel-turned-demon ever in existence. And since I was the first I'm in charge of what the damned demons are doing now, I had to clean up their mess then, and I have to clean up after them now. So, you will help me stop Lilith because if you don't, Lucifer will rise and if I have to stop _him_ it's almost a guarantee this girl won't survive." She hissed at him.

"Don't you dare threaten her, you hear me!" Dean shouted at her, normally he would have hit her by now, but seen as how it was Viviane's body she was in, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, even if it was a demon inhabiting it.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't kill her, you pathetic ingrate. Her body wouldn't be able to handle the force of power that I would have to use to kill him, meaning every living cell in her body would disintegrate almost immediately!" She cried.

"You would die, too, so stop lying, you bitch!"

Her face sobered up, a lot like a poker face at the craps tables in Vegas. "You're right, I would die, and I am more than willing to make that sacrifice but the girl isn't! So, you listen to _everything_ I tell her to do, or the outcome won't be rainbows and unicorns!" She yelled, clearly losing her cool with him.

Dean was shocked beyond all belief. He had never once seen a demon give in to anger like that, especially when they were the ones in power.

"Damn it." She hissed to herself, as she stepped away from him. "Her personality is stronger than I thought."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked, still angry yet curious as to what she could mean by that.

"It means your little girlfriend is fighting me. She wants control, but what she doesn't understand is that," she winced as if someone punched her in the stomach, "She'll be vulnerable." She grunted the last couple of words.

"She's fightin'?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," She inhaled deeply, "and quite roughly too."

"She doesn't like being out of control of her life, especially her own body." Bobby glared at her.

Dean suppressed a snort and settled for smirking instead. That's not what she presented to him last night; she was all for him being in control and her just going along for the ride.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of his perverted thoughts. They were in the middle of a crisis and Viviane was currently being possessed from Miss I'm-stronger-than-you-are and he needed to concentrate on getting the demon out of her and thinking about their wild monkey sex last night wasn't helping matters.

He saw the demon smirk also, so that must mean she knew that was Bobby had said wasn't entirely true either and that pissed him off a bit. What happened between him and Viviane was something he didn't want Bobby to know about, let alone a demon.

"Well," Sam spoke up finally, "Why did you fake being exorcised then? And what about when you were being a bitch?"

She turned to him, smiling sweetly. "Well, number one, I get cranky when I first wake, and who doesn't? Number two, you guys were fun to screw with," she turned to Dean, "some of you literally, and I thought I'd have some more fun before the serious stuff."

To Dean, she was starting to sound more and more like Viviane by the minute. And she started thinking like her apparently too. Thankfully, Bobby didn't catch the extreme innuendo and he could continue on living a bit longer.

"So, you're saying you were just doing of that for fun?" Bobby asked. Dean could practically see him shaking with anger.

She made a playful gesture at him and said, "Pretty much."

"Enough of this!" Bobby cried as he ran towards Viviane who, Dean had to hand it to her regretfully, didn't even flinch as he grabbed her sharply by the shoulders and shook her aggressively. "Give me back my niece now!"

Her expression softened and turned sympathetic in seconds. She reminded Dean of Castiel when Castiel was forced to make Dean torture Alistair. The more he looked at her, the more he started seeing a mix of Viviane and Castiel in her. Dean surprised himself by thinking she may not be all that bad.

"I understand your concern for her, but I cannot reside within anyone else. She was born with me. The most I can do is let you see her whenever I think she will not be harmed. But if I sense any kind of danger, she will continue to sleep." She said.

"What do you mean 'sleep'?" Dean asked.

She sighed, showing impatience.

"I mean that while you're talking to me, Viviane is not conscious. You will have to explain what happened to her, I can barely communicate with her right now. But as we both continue to control this body, we will be able to speak to each other more often, although, she cannot speak to me now, but while she is controlling this body I will be able to speak with her. Think of it as a one-way walkie-talkie." She said.

"How do demons know about walkie-talkies?" Dean asked, not being able to help himself.

"I've lived with her, her entire life. I've lived through things as if it were me, it was happening to, so anything she knows, I know." She said simply, as if they should have known that before.

"So, Viviane can come out whenever she wants to?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes, but if there are threats around, I will not allow her to awaken."

"Well," Dean started, watching again as she winced for the third time, "it looks like she doesn't exactly agree with that."

"She's been fighting me ever since the very second I took control. She's not supposed to be able to fight like this, but I supposed it's better to have a strong human host rather than a weak one." She said matter-of-factly.

"You're going to have to help me, help her channel some of my powers outward so that in times of heightened emotional stress," she looked at Dean meaningfully, "it won't come out so as to hurt someone."

Then, all of a sudden something clicked in Dean. Last night he had felt extremely hot where ever their skin touched, as if he were on fire. He assumed it was just the fact that it was a small room and the body heat was high, but now he knew it was the Apostles powers that were coming out.

Dean sighed. Guess that means no more sex until he knows she won't almost roast him alive.

"Why would she hurt anyone?" Sam asked curiosity thick in his voice so much that it annoyed Dean slightly, "Why would she even be able to use your powers?"

"Because from the moment I chose her as my host and I entered into her body when she was born we become permanently connected. So, what she feels, I feel. What I can do, she can do now that I'm fully awake. So, my powers are hers," she turned to Dean, "I do have a thank you to say to you, Winchester. By your and Viviane's little reunion last night it caused me able to be released because she is no longer pure. You do seem to be releasing quite a lot of things lately." She teased.

Dean started to feel sick.

Because they had sex last night that released the Apostle? How many other apocalyptic beings is he going to release by the end of the year?

"You really should learn to keep your hands and all other body parts to yourself. Then a lot of this never would have happened."

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked. Dean looked at him to see he was shaking with fury.

The demoness turned to him in mock surprise. "Oh? You didn't know? Deano and Viviane here did the nasty as soon as they were alone in a room with a bed. He couldn't keep his hands to himself at all. Believe me, I was practically there." She said.

Dean started taking back all those other thoughts about her possibly being good.

There was silence in the room for a while and the only thing that could be heard was Bobby's sharp breathing, as though he was trying to calm himself down.

"Dean." Bobby said as he averted his gaze towards the older Winchester.

Dean smiled meekly.

Bobby's eyes got wide and his mouth got extremely thin as Dean saw the anger seep into the older man. This was not going to end well.

Bobby started for him, Dean noticed his hands clenched into tight fists and Dean started to back up quickly.

"Bobby," Dean barely got out before Bobby tried to swing at him, which he missed, "I'm sorry, okay."

"You told her you didn't want her!" Bobby yelled as he took another swing at Dean which he dodged again.

"I know and I lied!" Dean cried.

"You said you didn't think of her that way!" Bobby roared at him, snapping his fist in Dean's direction again, this time connecting with his shoulder a bit.

Dean staggered back and landed against the metal wall, while Bobby took advantage of it and pinned him there.

"She cried for _months_ after you left! She tried to hunt to get her mind off you, and she almost got herself killed because of it! I trusted you, boy!" He yelled again, getting dangerously close to breaking Dean's spine against the wall by pushing him into it so hard.

Dean was about to answer when Bobby was flung away from Dean and was slammed into the opposite wall, followed by a sickening crack.

Dean tried to steady his breathing and rolled his shoulder to get the ache out of it when he looked straight at Viviane, whose eyes were now green instead of the pure white they were before.

She was staring at Bobby, who was now unconscious against the wall, and looking horrified.

"Oh, my, god!" She cried as she ran over to him, which Sam quickly followed. "I'm so sorry, Bobby!"

Then Dean understood. Viviane Singer had thrown her uncle against the wall in his defense. And from what he saw, it didn't look like Bobby was going to make it.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done the first chapter of Part 3! **

**So, the Apostle awakens and basically tells everyone that she is the first angel to ever be out of heaven. And then she explains that she needs Viviane to be able to use her powers somewhat to prevent her from hurting anyone and that came a little too late because she hurt Bobby! *shakes head* Man, I put Viviane through so much shit! LoL. Thanks for reading! And now the next step is to...REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaack! Sorry, it took so long, ladies and gents! I'll try to update much faster now, okay? I would really love to hear your guys' ideas for some twists! I will take them into consideration, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did I would have Dean and Castiel visit me everyday! Heehee.**

"Bobby!" Viviane screeched, "Bobby!" She ran to him and dropped down to her knees. Picking up his head, which was rolled limply around, she searched frantically for any signs on life and seemed to find none, and yelled, "No!" in protest to what she knew was reality.

Dean couldn't move from shock, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam and Ruby staring at the older hunter with the same shocked look he wore.

He finally regained control over his limbs as he rushed over to Bobby and Viviane, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam doing the same thing. When he reached the two he immediately fell to his knees and tried to lift him up and put him on the cot-like bed that was a few feet away from them. Bobby was apparently eating too much pie Dean guessed because he couldn't lift the older hunter any more than a few inches off the floor.

"Help me." He grunted to Sam who rushed to grab Bobby's legs while Dean grabbed him from underneath Bobby's arms and together they managed to get him on the bed without dropping him once.

He looked up to Sam to tell him to do CPR while he called an ambulance when he caught a glimpse of Viviane who was still kneeling on the floor, unmoving, staring at her hands and only slightly shaking.

"Hey," He said to Sam, while still looking at Viviane. Sam looked at him. "Get an ambulance." He ordered. Sam quickly reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his phone and proceeded to dial 9-1-1 hurriedly.

"I've got a seriously injured man here." Sam told the operator, "We're a couple miles off Dakota Street in Tulare, South Dakota. Just go off the road before you hit the 281 and just go straight." He said before hanging up.

Dean moved to Viviane while Sam resumed performing CPR on Bobby.

"Hey," He said, kneeling down to her level, trying to look at her, "Are you okay?"

She just stared straight ahead and nodded. Dean saw tears slowly make their way down her cheeks. He groaned to himself, he wasn't very good at consoling but he couldn't just watch as she tortured herself over it.

"C'mere." He said as he pulled her to him and crushed her against his chest, holding tightly as she cried even more violently. He rocked her back and forth while trying to think of what to say.

This wasn't really a time for talk; he just had to settle for holding her until she was dried out of tears, which, he knew, could take a while. This reminded him slightly of when that demon was trying to freeze her inside out. He had held her then, too, but now, he didn't need to hold himself back.

"Shhh." Was all he could really say now? He didn't want to say anything else; in fear it might not be true.

"He's still not breathing." Sam said fear and desperation clear in his voice.

Viviane started wailing now.

"Well, keep on it, Sam!" Dean yelled at him as he held Viviane tighter, trying to keep her from leaping out of his lap and to Bobby, she couldn't get in Sam's way if Bobby had a chance of survival.

Dean couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. If he had told Bobby about him and Viviane before all this apostle crap, Bobby might not have taken it as bad, and Viviane never would have exploded trying to protect him. If Bobby died that would just be another friend to bury that was his fault. He didn't know how he would handle that.

He suddenly felt Viviane go rigged in his arms. He pulled back to look at her, she was staring off and moving her mouth, like she was talking to herself.

"Viv?" He asked. She was started to scare him.

When she gave no sign to having heard him he said louder, "Viviane!"

She was still mouthing something to herself and her head lolled to one side, like she was alive but a vegetable.

She closed her eyes and started gripping Dean's arm tightly, with increasing the pressure on his arm her mouth moved faster and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. He couldn't figure out what was going on. His arm suddenly felt extremely hot while she gripped it even tighter, cutting off his circulation.

"Viviane!" Dean yelled while trying to get her hands away from his arm.

"What's she doing?" Sam asked, momentarily forgetting about Bobby.

"Never mind! Get back to back to Bobby!" Dean said back to his brother.

"I think the ambulance is here!" Ruby said from the doorway.

"Perfect." Viviane said, but it wasn't her voice, it was her voice mixed with the apostles as she opened her eyes revealing pure white again.

Dean gasped as she let go of his arm and stood up, spinning towards the door where Ruby was standing.

Dean heard at least three people stampeding through the house and he yelled for them to get over there.

Ruby stepped out of the way to let them in, but they didn't go in the room. They stopped and glanced from the chair, to the Devil's Trap, to the rope, to Viviane, and then, finally to Bobby.

"What the hell?" Said the younger looking one with blond hair and a machine with a breathing mask.

"Get over here!" Sam yelled to them causing them to snap out of their shock and back to Bobby's condition.

They stepped into the room and got about half-way when Viviane raised her hand and they stopped abruptly like they had walked into an invisible wall. Dean looked at her and saw that she wore a pained look on her face. Like she didn't like what she was doing, but she was doing it anyway.

The three paramedics now wore pained looks like the one Viviane wore. One dropped to his knees while the others gripped their ribs, sides, and stomach. Dean didn't know what was going on, and he felt sick as he witnessed blood seeping out of their mouths, nose, eyes, and ears basically everywhere there was a hole in their bodies. They eventually looked like teens having a period everywhere and it made Dean want to vomit.

"He's breathing!" Sam yelled to him.

Dean spun around and looked at Bobby, sure enough; the older hunter's chest was rising and falling in sync with his breathing. He saw Bobby begin to open his eyes, as Dean heard three thumps in sync.

He spun again and saw the three paramedics on the floor, their mouths agape and eyes open. Viviane dropped her hand to her sides and sunk on all fours, breathing hard. Her eyes now their normal color.

"What the hell?" Bobby snarled when he saw the three men on the floor dead in his panic room. "What happened to them? A demon?"

"Close enough." Ruby scoffed from the doorway.

Dean glared at her, "You shut up."

She just shrugged and moved to leave, "Fine. I won't tell you what happening with her. See if I give a damn."

"What?" Sam asked while helping Bobby up, steadying him a bit before letting go and approaching the demon.

"Her powers are stronger now. She taps into them with her emotions, because she felt bad, she took their lives," she pointed the three dead on the floor, "and saved his." She motioned to Bobby who was visibly confused.

"But the apostle was in charge." Sam protested, obviously not wanting to acknowledge it anymore than Dean did.

Ruby shook her head. "She only tapped into the apostles powers. The apostle was only awake long enough to let her borrow enough power to do it. Then, as you can clearly see, she went back into hibernation, or whatever she did for twenty years."

"So, what you're saying is, if she gets pissed off enough, she could kill us all?" Dean asked incredulously.

Ruby nodded. "Which is why she needs to gain more control over herself, unless you guys want an early Apocalypse?"

Dean looked down at Viviane who was still kneeling and breathing hard. How could someone seemingly so good be so bad if provoked enough? It just didn't make sense.

All of a sudden Dean, Sam, and Bobby were thrown towards the wall. And Dean couldn't help but think this was getting old.

Slightly dizzy he looked around the room and his eyes focused on a figure bending over Viviane, who was looking up, terrified, at it.

"Cas?" Dean asked in shock. Why the hell was he here?

Castiel looked at him, looking regretful. "I am sorry about this." He said gravely.\

And Castiel gripped Viviane with both hands and all Dean heard were her screams of terror before she fell to the ground and didn't move.

"No!" Dean roared at him, as Castiel picked her up.

Sam and Bobby leapt up and tried to tackle Castiel but he threw them against the wall again, this time knocking Bobby out and gave Sam a nice, big gouge in his arm.

Dean picked himself up gingerly; he probably had a dislocated shoulder, and began to rush, but only ended up limping, toward Castiel, who still had Viviane unconscious in his arms. Castiel looked at him and said, "I'm truly am sorry."

Dean let out a grunt before replying, "Yeah, you said that already, will explain what the hell is going on?"

Castiel shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't say anything. It's too dangerous."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, getting up while pushing on his injury to stop the bleeding, "How is it dangerous?"

"I can't explain now, I have to go." Castiel said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean yelled, "Don't you dare disappear with her!"

"Is it because of the Apostle?" Ruby asked, looking at Sam anxiously.

"Yes." He replied, not looking at her but at Dean.

"But the Apostle wants to stop Lilith just as much as you do. Why do the Angels want her?" Sam asked.

"I can't say right now." Castiel said before he disappeared.

"No! Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled.

He took her! That damned bastard took her! Dean was fuming and turned around and punched the metal wall with the hand that wasn't just hanging there.

"Dean, calm down." Sam said, "Castiel won't hurt her."

"I know that! But who he's probably bringing her to _will_!"

"You don't know that." Sam insisted.

"Yes, I do!" Dean yelled his throat was starting to hurt from all the yelling.

"Dean, stand still!" Sam told him. "I need to fix your shoulder."

Dean huffed but let Sam pop his shoulder back in place. A sharp burning now took over the area.

"Now, let's get Bobby on the couch in the living room so we can think without making Ruby stand there all day." Sam said.

"Well at least someone is thinking about me." Ruby mumbled by the door.

Dean shot her a look that clearly stated, 'Shut the hell up.'

Dean grabbed Bobby under his arms while Sam had his legs and they lugged him into the living room and laid him down on the couch. Sam ran to get to some water and patches and some alcohol.

He returned and set the glass of water on the small table next to couch, with the phone. Dean took the patches and alcohol from him and began to fix him up.

"We'll find her, Dean." Sam said, obviously trying to lift his brothers' spirits but failing miserably.

"I know we will." Dean said stubbornly.

_I will find you, Viviane. I'm not gonna lost you again._

**A/N: Wow! I really hate how I haven't updated this story in a while! And I 'love' how this is slouching so badly! Gah! My Supernatural muse went away from me! Grrr! But any who, you've read it, so now you must review! Tell me what you think! Please, please!**

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hello, all. Hopefully, this chapter is better than the last… I still haven't had any reviews and I am now going on just a pure need to finish this story. So, hopefully, I don't rush it. I really want to do this story justice and make with the same appeal the other two did. And in this chapter you get to see Dean AND Viviane's POV this time! Hooray! Well, without any more of my random rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of the characters. I do own any characters I created myself and the plot of the story. And I am obviously not getting any money out of this otherwise I would be living in a very big house, instead of an apartment in the most horrible city I know. **

BOBBY'S HOUSE

Dean was pacing the room intensely and Sam, Ruby, and Bobby were sitting on the couch, only watched him get more stressed out by the second.

"Dean, calm down. I'm sure she's okay." Sam repeated for the millionth time that night.

It has been eight hours since Castiel had taken Viviane after knocking her out. Dean was worried about her, and really pissed at Castiel. He had trusted him and he had betrayed him. Dean was swearing in his head that the angel, no matter how many times he had helped him and his brother, would get gutted if he ever saw him again.

"Sam's right, Dean." Bobby said, "I'm just as worried as you are, she's my niece, but you aren't gonna help anybody wearing a new path on my floor."

Dean glared at him. Wondering if he should say what he was thinking, which was along the lines of, 'If you were worried about her, you'd be storming the country trying to find her. Some uncle you are.' And that was the PG version.

He wanted to yell, scream, swear at the top of his lungs, punch walls, and kick things. He knew it wouldn't help anyone if he did any of them, so he had resorted to, as Bobby put it, 'wearing a new path on his floor'. He didn't really want to just stand there, but since Bobby had woken up they had delved in every book he had and had found no way to summon an angel.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do, Bobby, huh? Sit there and twiddle my thumbs while Viviane is out there somewhere possibly getting tortured?! We have no way to talk to Cas to get him to tell us why the angels want her, so, unless you have a better idea, shut up and let me think!" He barked at the older hunter.

The three looked at him with their mouths open with shock. Dean has _never_ yelled at Bobby before, never. He thought of Bobby like a second father, he never shouted at his father, and he sure as hell never even raised his voice at Bobby violently, unless he had to.

But he was going crazy with worry about what Viviane was having done to her by the angels wherever they took her, and Dean wasn't liking the fact that Sam and Ruby were shooting each other puppy eye's every ten seconds. It was doing wonders for his temper that was already inflamed.

"Would you two stop making lovey eyes at each other for _two_ seconds!" Dean shot at them, making Sam and Ruby jump apart, and wrench their hands from each others.

"Sorry." Sam muttered.

"Stop getting' pissed at your brother, Dean. He didn't take Viviane, those damned angels did. So, if you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at them." Bobby said.

Dean took a deep breath in order not to blow up at Bobby again. Lately, his temper has increased a lot, and he didn't know whether it was from the stress or just because he's not really into taking people's crap anymore.

"Bobby…" Dean said finally, "I know. Believe me, when I see Cas again, I don't care if he's an angel or not, he's not going to be walking straight when I'm done with him." He vowed.

Dean sat down on the chair in the room and exhaled, clearly exhausted, not having slept since they got here and Viviane had started vomiting blood. It had to be in the wee hours of the morning by now, and they still hadn't figured out when to do with the three dead paramedics in the panic room, or with the ambulance suspiciously outside. If a cop, for some unknown reason, happened to drive by, he would stop, thinking he would be needed to help some injured person, find them in the living room, and think something was seriously wrong. Then his buddies would probably come, and then they'd have another reason to be wanted by the whole country.

Dean stood up, even though he had just sat down and announced he was going to go take care of the three bodies and the ambulance.

"How do you plan on getting back?" Bobby asked him.

"I don't, I'll call you when I need a ride or something." He muttered to him before heading to the panic room to load the bodies in the ambulance and drove a couple miles out, away from Bobby's house. He had to make sure that it was far enough so no one could connect it to Bobby. And this gave him time to actually think without Sam or Bobby harking on him.

He was still reeling from the fact that, no sooner do they find her, at a strip joint, much to his satisfaction later on, they have to find her friend who was kidnapped and Ruby shows up again, then they go visit Chuck who tells them that she's some Apostle who almost kills her coming out of whatever the hell it was, and _then_ Bobby almost dies, she brings him back using those three idiots back in the ambulance he was driving, and finally Castiel grabs her and takes her somewhere.

He was having trouble wrapping his mind around all of those things happening in such a short time. And so shortly after he finally stopped being an idiot and admitted his feelings, she was snatched away already by so many people; Tia, the Apostle, and now Castiel. He just can't really imagine how he'll fit in her life after they save her again. He didn't really know if he wanted to be in her life after they save her. It was probably his fault that she was thrown into the whole Apocalypse battle with them. And he didn't want her in any more unnecessary danger than she would already be in if she had led a normal life.

Eventually, after driving for an hour, he found a good spot to bury the bodies and light the ambulance on fire.

He cut the engine, slammed open the door and slid out, not bothering to close it. He then marched over to the back of it and pulled the dead bodies out a couple feet away from the ambulance along with a shovel, and began digging. By the time he was done digging the three graves, the sun was raising, casting a bloody sunset which matched his mood. He then put the bodies in the graves and buried them.

When he was done that he grabbed a container full of lighter fluid and squeezed some in the vehicle and some over the outside metal. He jogged a couple yards and pulled out a grenade from his jacket pocket. "Please don't blow up on me." He muttered before he pulled the pin and threw it towards the ambulance and started sprinting away. It took about five seconds before it blew up and force of it tossed him ass-over-tea-kettle with which he got a mouthful of dirt.

He spat it out and picked himself up before fishing out his cell phone from his pants pocket to call Sam to come get him. His job was done.

He flipped it open and hit two buttons to speed dial Sam. He had to wait for three rings until Sam finally answered.

"Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sam, it's me. I'm all set the bodies and the ambulance it taken care of; get your ass over here. I need a shower." Dean said hoarsely. He spat out some more dirt.

"You sound rotten; I'll be there in a minute." Sam said.

"And, Sam, don't bring the demon." Dean told him before hanging up on him and shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Man, I need a beer." He complained as he plunked down on the dirt and waited for Sam.

VIVIANE

It took a while for Viviane to fully register in her mind what exactly happened.

She just woke up with a searing migraine and found that she was bound to a bed by her wrists and ankles and she was gagged. The room was dimly lit, so she could only see another doorway, a window with the curtains drawn, and the facts that the floor was cement and wall seemed to have weird markings on them.

She groaned as her head throbbed when she tried to move it to get a better look around. The last thing she remembered was a man, named Castiel apparently, had put his hand on her forehead and she remembered feeling like her brain was frying on the spot. It didn't exactly count on the list of 'Greatest Feelings'.

One thing that was bugging her was the fact that the apostle, her name was Gabrielle, didn't exactly help her out at all.

_Excuse me? I helped you bring back your uncle. That wasn't exactly easy you know doing that made me weak. A thank you would be nice._

She rolled her eyes at her. **Shut up. I wasn't talking to you.**

_You might as well be…_

Ignoring Gabrielle, Viviane started her thought train again.

_Interesting name for it._

**Shut up!**

Another thing that bothered her was the name of the man who came. Castiel was the name of the angel that saved Dean from hell. The boys seemed to trust him, and yet, he had tried to hurt her. It just didn't make sense.

_Well, _said Gabrielle, _it kind of does, once you think about it. He's an angel, I'm a demon. Angels hate demon, demons hate angels. Kind self-explanatory, sweetheart._

**You just love pissing me off, don't you?**

_No. I am merely stating facts. _

**Right. **She said in response, letting the sarcasm leak through.

**Do you know what they want with me?**

_Well…I have a few ideas…none that you'll like of course. _

**Spit it out!**

_Well, my first guess would be to kill you. Because the only way to kill me is to kill you. _

**Great. **

Viviane had to work to keep her breathing in check. This was nerve-wracking as it was, it greatly reminded her of the time when that freezing demon kept her hostage and tortured her for his own enjoyment. She was not looking forward to that as possibility.

_It could happen, you know. Just because their angels, doesn't mean their saints._

**Next idea, please!**

_Fine. They could just be using you to get at Sam because he's quite friendly with that demon, Ruby is it? Or they could try to get you and the brothers on their side. Either way, it looks like we're both in for some great pain. They'd love to get a crack at me, and since I'm you, well, you see where I'm going with this, right?_

**Unfortunately, I do.**

Viviane was now straining against her restraints but it wasn't helping any. All she accomplished was bruised ankles and wrists. She was beginning to gag because of the cloth shoved so deep in her mouth it almost touched the back of her throat, she fought against the reflex but knew eventually she may just die from choking on her own vomit.

She could feel tears stinging her eyes and she started to realize that she may not make it out alive and she may not ever see Dean or the others ever again.

_Could we please keep the emotions in check? You're making it difficult for me to 'help you'. _

**You don't get the concept of 'shut up' do you?**

_I could just let you feel all the pain, and I could just sit back and watch._

That shut Viviane up. She'd been tortured once, and she almost died when it was just a low demon. She didn't know how bad angels tortured people, but from what Gabrielle was remembering from before, it could get gory within seconds. She really wished she would keep her memories to herself, especially now.

_You know I hate this connection as much as you do. It's not exactly fun for me either._

**Really? Cause I thought we were on a picnic.**

_Enough with the sarcasm please. It isn't helping anyone, especially not you._

**Quite telling me what to do. You're in my body, remember?**

Viviane was now trying her best to block her out completely. She eventually succeeded so that now her voice was mere whispers in her mind. She now could see the room better now that her eyes had adjusted to the lack of lighting now.

She could see a desk beside the bed with nothing but a lamp that was not in use. The doorway she saw earlier was a bathroom and another doorway was now visible which showed an extremely small kitchen. The bed she was on had no covering just a spring mattress that was very uncomfortable. And the main door was really old and dull; she could probably kick it open if she were free. And the markings she saw earlier all over the walls were drawn in both chalk and blood. They looked like a spell for keeping something in or something out, but she couldn't be sure. She'd never seen these exact ones, they just resembled and Devil's Trap so she could draw that assumption.

**We're screwed, aren't we?**

_Well, I wouldn't say 'screwed' but yes; I would say things look very bad right now._

She sighed, leaning fully on the mattress. Maybe it was hopeless after all…

No sooner did that thought cross her mind, the main door swung open, revealing a tall figure that was all muscle. The person walked to her mattress and the light from the sunrise made his dark skin look like it was a blood-red.

"Hello, Gabrielle," The figure said, the voice was deep and rough. Clearly that of a man's.

_Uriel._

Gabrielle's voice was full of hate and loathing. Obviously these two don't like each other at all.

_Yes, to put it lightly. Be on your guard, Viviane. He is one of the worst angels we could have possibly been made to deal with. He loves seeing humans in pain, thinks their inferior to the angels, so if he's going to rip your body to shreds, he'll do slowly and painfully. _

**Thank you so much for you support. You're really lifting my spirits here.**

_Pay attention!_

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" He asked her.

"I'm Uriel; I'm here to make sure that you don't get loose while you're in that pathetic meat suit. And you're going to tell me all you know about the Winchesters."

She tried to tell him off but the gag made nothing but muffled complaints. But apparently he got the message because he smiled mockingly.

"Oh, you'll tell me. Whether you want to or not, you will." He promised as he brought a silver knife out from behind him.

She groaned and tried to keep from crying when she saw it already dripping with blood.

"I made a couple seals so you won't be able to escape." He told her. "And for every wrong answer you'll earn a cut. And it's even been doused with holy water, so it'll make it painful."

Viviane's breathing began to get even more labored as she had continuing flashbacks of the freeze demon slicing her open with his own dagger and that was when there was no angel blood involved.

She assumed that because she had demon currently residing in her, the angel blood connecting with her now demon blood would cause even more pain than the holy water would.

**I see what you mean by him being a sadist.**

_Ha! That's putting it nicely. You may not believe me, but I am sorry about this._

She smirked, or tried to. The gag prevented any real facial expressions so she was resigned to the fact that she was about to tortured much worse than before.

"Let's do a little test run, shall we?" He bent down on one knee to get closer to her. "Do you know where the Winchesters are?"

She glared at him. He obviously wanted to shake or nod for a 'yes' or 'no' and she wasn't giving it to him. She was going to protect Dean and Sam if it was the last thing she'd do.

He smiled at her evilly after a couple seconds went by and she only glared at him. "Wrong answer." He said as he slowly cut into her stomach all the way up to her right collar bone. Her screams filled the room despite the gag in her mouth.

_I'm so sorry…_

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter done! I felt bad for leaving you guys waiting so long so I decided to update a little quicker. It also helps that I know exactly what I'm doing now. Yay me! So, what did you guys think? I liked being able to do Viviane's POV because I haven't done it in a long time. It was refreshing! I seem to like torturing my characters both physically and mentally, don't I? I'm such a mean writer…. Well, now that you've read that, you must REVIEW! Do it or I will sic a mean Dean on you! **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, all! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying really hard to maintain two completely different stories, and I guess it's not working out too well, is it? However, I will continue this story until it is done, I'm not entirely sure when that will be. Hopefully soon. But, like I said before, I have another story I need to keep updating as well. **

**But, anyway, I'm just gonna quit whining about it and just write, sound good? **

**And by the way, to all who have alerted this story; thank you. I appreciate the alerts, and I would really love it if you could write a sentence or two in a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own the OC's in this story and the plot.  
**

**LINSTBTL Part 3 Chapter 4**

DEAN'S POV

"Look, Dean, I'm sure she's okay." Sam repeated for what Dean swears was the one-hundred-twenty-first time that day, and as much as it was supposed to be _helping _him, it wasn't working. If anything, he was contemplating on actually hitting him to get him to shut up.

"Sam! I swear to god that if you don't shut up I will throw you outside!" Dean exclaimed as he strode over to Bobby's fridge and pulled out a beer bottle.

Sam had come and picked Dean up about ten minutes ago while Bobby went out and tried to talk to other hunters to see if they could either help them or give them some information. Ruby also went on a hunt of her own to see if any demons knew anything. Which he thought was a waste of time. How the hell would demons know where angels might have taken Viviane? If they knew that, they would already there and wouldn't bother telling anyone else. And the other hunters had their own problems to deal with; Dean didn't think they should add onto their load.

He turned around after taking a long swig from the bottle and found himself right in front of Sam who had followed him. "Dean, I know you're worried about her, I am too, but we have other things to worry about. Like the fact that we haven't heard _anything_ about Lilith in _months_ and we haven't seen Tia at all; she could still be alive, Dean. We have to focus on everything. Not just finding Viviane."

Dean knew he was right, but right now, that didn't register in his mind. Right now it seemed like Sam wanted to just forget about Viviane and focus on the Apocalypse. That didn't settle too well at all. How could Sam even think about just leaving Viviane alone with angels who are probably torturing her right now? The idea made him sick.

"So, you think we should just leave her alone and try to find Lilith instead?" Dean asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam sighed. "You know that's not what I mean. I just think that, for now, we should try to find Lilith."

Dean snorted and walked back into the living room and went back to the table with books piled high and opened one and started sifting through it.

"Dean, listen to me!" Sam pleaded, "We've been looking for a way to save her since they took her! We've got nothing, Dean! Nothing! Ruby called me while I going to get you, and she thinks she has lead on the next seal Lilith plans to break!" Sam cried at Dean, who was seeming to ignore him and continued flipping book pages. "If we get rid of Lilith then Viviane is safe, and the angels have no reason to keep her!"

Dean didn't say anything. He continued skimming each page for even a hint of the apostle and a way to stop her. And so far, like Sam said, he found squat. It was a little more than infuriating. He was about ready to throw his beer bottle through a window.

Sam slammed his hand down on Dean's book, making him glare up at him, and Dean was surprised to see Sam glaring back. "Dean. We-_have_-to-find-_Lilith_." Sam said through his teeth.

Dean opened his mouth to tell him to go blow but he was interrupted when Bobby came bursting through the door, dragging Chuck along with him.

"Hey, look who I f-" Bobby started, and stopped in mid-sentence, finally noticing the tension that was nearly tangible. Sam stood up straight and folding his arms across his chest, while Dean turned himself around and leaned back. Bobby started again, "You boys fightin' again?" he asked.

Dean shook his head while Sam answered, "Nah. Just talking."

Bobby looked from both of the Winchesters, obviously trying to determine what was really happening. Dean knew that Bobby knew they were lying, and was glad when he didn't push it. Instead he pushed Chuck forward and said, "Tell 'em what you told me."

Chuck stepped forward, and looked at the boys nervously. "Well, I, uh, had a dream….last night." He started, his eyes darting between the boys continuously.

"We got that part, skip to the actual information." Dean said rudely. He saw Sam shoot him a look, but Dean didn't really care. Viviane could possibly be dead because they were here, wasting time on some probably stupid, _useless_ information.

Chuck glanced at Bobby nervously, and Bobby nodded his head, urging him on. "Okay, well, I saw your girlfriend in my dream." Both Bobby and Dean growled at the same time, but both for different reasons. Dean assumed Bobby still didn't like the idea of him and Viviane together and Dean did it because he remembered how Chuck looked at her, and he didn't like the idea of Chuck dreaming about her.

"And I saw that she was in a hotel and she was….um…"

"Spit it out!" Bobby said.

"She was… bound to a bed, and a man was….there." As he spoke his voice got quieter and higher pitched, like he was scared to tell them what he saw. And he was right to be.

Dean was shaking head to toe with fury. Viviane was _bound_. Which meant the angels could do whatever they damn well pleased with her, and as much as he didn't want to think about it, the image crept its way in his mind and stayed there.

Bobby seemed to take deep breath and urged Chuck to go on.

Dean looked at Bobby closely.

The older hunter seemed so pale that his skin was almost alabaster. His lips were in a tight line and the creases on his forehead grew deeper.

Dean had never seen Bobby look so worried and panicky. Even with the possibility of Viviane dying from the same demon that killed her parents, he didn't look this bad. Right now, Dean imagined he looked just like Bobby; pale faced, stern look, worry so evident in his eyes anyone could see it, and the shaking. The shaking was the worst.

"What else?" Sam said eagerly. He sounded on the verge of panic as well, but he wasn't as concerned with hiding it as Dean and Bobby were apparently.

"Well, she was bleeding _a lot_….and there were cuts _all over _her and her eyes…" Chuck shuddered, as if he was living his own nightmare. "Her eyes were wide open, just staring at the ceiling, she wasn't moving, and the man. He said something." He looked at Dean when he said this. "He said that the job was done, that now they only had to concentrate on Lilith and the seals and he just left the room."

Time seemed to stop as Dean let that sink in. Chuck had seen Viviane's death. She was dead.

Dean started seeing red. He didn't realize that he had started charging for Chuck until Sam pulled him back and Bobby grabbed Chuck and threw him backwards, with Chuck almost ending up on the floor.

"Dean, calm down! It's not his fault! Viviane isn't dead yet." Bobby told him.

"Yet! _Yet!_ They're probably going to torture her to death, Bobby! They'll do to her what those bastards in hell did to me, all thrown into a couple hours! Don't tell me to calm down!" Dean roared at him.

"Dean!" Sam cried, pulling him further back and into the kitchen.

Sam threw Dean against one of the counters and started yelling at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?! _Attacking _Chuck? Practically _screaming_ at Bobby? You need to calm down and think for a minute, this whole thing is driving you crazy!"

"Yeah, you would know a lot about going crazy!" Dean proclaimed as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Sam! You _screwed_ a demon! I don't care what excuse you can come up, _nothing_ makes up for that!"

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean knew all of this was bullshit, but he needed to vent, and he just couldn't help but say what he's been wanting to say to Sam ever since he found out what he did with Ruby.

"Everything, Sam! You are the _last_ person to tell anyone their insane!"

"Wow." Sam scoffed at him. "You always turn shit on me whenever _some_thing isn't working out right, and it's bullshit, Dean!" Sam protested.

"Yeah? Well, you can-" Dean got interrupted, yet again, by Bobby coming in. He walked up to both boys and smacked them on the back of the heads.

Sam groaned and Dean started yelling at him.

"Both of you idiots shut up! Viviane is dying and you two are fighting when you should be listening to Mr. Prophet over there so we can get to her!" Bobby insisted.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Bobby shushed him, causing to pout.

"Now, you two knuckleheads better pipe down and let him finish."

Dean followed Sam out of the kitchen grudgingly and felt a little guilty once he saw the scared look Chuck gave him once he entered the room.

"Alright, finish." Bobby told Chuck.

Chuck gave Dean one last frightened glance and continued. "Well, after the guy left I got a glimpse of the hotel sign." And as soon as that sentence left his mouth, Dean stood upright and seemed ready to jump forward and grab him. "What did it say?!"

"Dean." Bobby said warningly, and didn't take his eyes off him until Dean relaxed a bit and sat on the couch. The couch reminded Dean of when he first met Viviane.

She was nineteen then, and seemingly naïve. She, like they had once thought, acted like it was no big deal to just up and leave with no warning and try to kill a demon that had already killed several hunters who were more experienced then her, even her parents. Then, he hadn't really cared about whether she went after the demon, other than the fact that she was an amateur and didn't know what she was doing. Now, he would never have left her alone, at least he wouldn't gone with her and kept her near him at all times, if he let her go at all.

Chuck backed up and rushed on. "It said…The Bobbin' Robin."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "The Bobbin' Robin?" He asked.

Chuck nodded. "Yeah."

"First 'Tooley's and now the freakin' Bobbin Robin. They need better names for these places." Dean exasperated.

"Chuck, do you know where the hotel is?" Sam asked.

Chuck shrugged. "No. The dreams don't exactly tell me where they are, they just show me whatever they feel like showing me. There could be a billion of those things."

"Not with a name like that." Dean added.

Sam immediately went over to his bag and pulled out his laptop. Dean walked over and asked him what he was doing.

"I'm searching for the hotel." Sam said simply.

Dean snorted, "The hotel could be anywhere, Sam. Could be in another freakin' country!"

Sam looked up at him, glaring slightly. "Well, if you have a better plan…."

Dean raised his hands to say 'Whatever' and chugged down the rest of his beer. He would need it.

A couple minutes later Sam started smiling and announced that he found it.

"What?" Asked Dean, as he put the beer bottle down on the table with the phone on it, and walked over to Sam.

"I found it! Chuck, is this it?" Sam asked, spinning his laptop around so the prophet could see it.

Chuck nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's it!" He gave an exasperated huff and smirked. He was probably thinking, 'Take that Winchester.'

"All right," Dean said as he fished his keys out of his pocket, "Let's go." He marched to the door, eager to get in the Impala and go. He needed to find Viviane, he would be damned if the angels took her away from him, holy or not.

Sam quickly stuffed his laptop back in it's case and shoved it violently in his duffel bag, grabbed both of their bags and rushed after his brother who was already practically out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bobby yelled, chasing after them with Chuck right behind him. "Just what do you two plan to do once you get there?" He yelled after them.

Dean shrugged and rushed out the door. Bobby ran by Sam and grabbed Dean by his forearm and tugged on him, spinning him around to face him, even though Dean glared daggers at him.

"Don't you dare go there without a plan. That'll get all three of you killed." He hissed at him.

"Well, if you have one, I'm all ears, Bobby!" Dean yelled. Every minute they wasted was another minute Viviane could be dead. He just couldn't get the image Chuck set in his mind out of his head. It just wouldn't go away.

Bobby fell silent and Dean yanked his arm back and almost ran to the Impala, Sam was already throwing their stuff into the backseat as he clambered into the driver seat, Sam climbing into the passenger as soon as Dean shut his door. Dean started the engine and yelled to Bobby, "You coming or not?"

Bobby stood there, thinking about it, and finally yelled back, "I'll take this idiot," he pointed to Chuck, "back home. Then I'll call you to see where she is. I'll meet you there." Dean nodded and sped off towards the highway.

Once they were on the road a bit Dean asked Sam where the hotel was. "Lawrence, Kansas." Said Sam angrily.

Dean gave Sam a quick side-glance and turned back to the road.

So they took Viviane back to where it started for them, and if she died, would probably be the end, too. Dean wouldn't just go on trying to stop the Apocalypse if they killed the one woman he's ever really cared about. He'd fight them, and he knew they would end up killing him, hell; they'd probably throw him back in hell like Castiel had threatened a while ago.

"Why would they go there?" Dean asked Sam who shrugged in response.

"Son of a bitch." He swore as he slammed down on the accelerator, causing the car to jerk forward roughly, gluing them to the back of their seats.

"Dean, stop this." Said a calm, masculine voice from the back seat.

Dean immediately jumped, causing him to jerk on the wheel roughly, almost sending them off the road. "Would you stop trying to give us heart attacks!" Dean cried at the angel in the backseat as he pulled over.

"I am sorry." Castiel said in his monotone that usually overtook any emotion he may have been having.

Once they were safely off the road and out of harms way, Dean twisted around in his seat to look at Castiel without having to look through the rearview mirror.

"You mind telling me why you took her?" Dean said calmly. He didn't want to threaten the angel that got him out of hell and have, up until now, helped them through numerous occasions, but he would if it was necessary.

"Because she is a threat to humanity." Castiel replied sternly.

"All right, I've had enough of your righteous bullshit, Cas. She's not a danger and we're getting her back, so either help us or get the hell outta my car!" After his out burst he started the Impala again; headed to Kansas with extreme determination.

"Dean," Castiel began, "You must understand. The being she is housing is dangerous. More dangerous then Lilith and the devil himself. We _must_ destroy her."

"Cas! I swear to god! Shut up." Dean yelled.

"You must stop. Go back to Bobby's. You cannot interfere."

"Watch me!"

Castiel said nothing and Dean heard a fluttering and when he looked into the rearview mirror Castiel was gone.

"Thank god." He muttered to himself.

"What do you think Castiel meant by the apostle being more dangerous than Lucifer?" Sam asked curiously.

"I dunno, Sam, and honestly, I don't really care right now." Dean barked at him.

"Yeah, but-DEAN, LOOK OUT!" Sam cried as he pointed to the road ahead of them.

There in the middle of the road was Castiel. Dean slammed on his breaks and jerked the wheel to the right, causing the Impala to swerve sideways and comtinue to skid toward the angel. Dean turned his head to the left to see if they were going to hit Castiel. They were. The angel raised a hand toward the Impala and Dean felt the Impala skid to a stop and be flown into the nearby forest surrounding the highway. They hit a tree viciously, and Dean heard Castiel apologize near him the same way he did when he took Viviane.

"You are not going to die, Dean. We just can not have you interfering. This you cannot stop." Castiel said gravely as Dean's vision grew darker and darker until eventually all he saw was black.

VIVIANE

Viviane Singer's vision grew cloudy when the cut on her forehead dripped blood down into her eyes. It seemed that now all she could use to know what was going on with her touch and hearing senses.

"Gabrielle! Why don't you spare this poor girl and just come out." Uriel urged again.

**Promise you won't?** Viviane asked her.

_I've already told you. I'm not going to come out unless it's to trap Lilith for good this time. _

Viviane sighed. She was going to die, and nothing could really stop it. She'd already accepted it. Her only regret was Dean. She wished could have at least had a phone call or something.

_Your romantic escapades are making me nauseous… _Gabrielle complained.

**You should have thought of that when you invaded me at birth.**

Vivianie held back a hiss when Uriel cut into her again, this time, across her cheek in a horizontal line.

_Why won't you at least let me just get us out of here? _

**Because. You need to save your strength for Lilith. This really isn't all that bad. **

But her scream contradicted her words as Uriel ripped through her stomach once again, this time, deliberately digging into it and twisting to make it more painful for her. He succeeded.

"Sorry about that, meat. Had to stop your little chat there." Uriel told her.

She stared at him, shocked he knew what was going on. How could he have?

"Yes, I know of your little talks with dear Gabrielle. They were starting to annoy me, you trying to convince her she can stop Lilith from releasing Lucifer. Ridiculous. Lucifer _will_ rise, and I will make sure it happens with_out_ any problems from you _or_ the Winchesters." He said as he stabbed her again, twisting the knife even more viciously earning another bloodcurdling scream from Viviane.

Once he withdrew the knife from her, she tried to gain her breathing back while trying to speak to him. "I thought-you-were a-angel." She managed to get out.

He smirked at her. "Oh, I am. Just not the type that you think. You meatsuits think that angels are some pretty, glowey white feathered winged creatures, when we're not. We're not holy, or good. It's too bad you only see that when you're about to die. You could have been extremely valuable." He proclaimed before rifing the knife straight up, into her rib cage, hitting the heart.

She screamed again, it sounding hoarse because of her throat, and her eyes were wide as she, involuntarily, lifted herself a centimeter off the bed and then fell back down.

He wrenched the knife out and wiped it on her shirt, admiring his 'work'. He smiled to himself and said to himself, "Now that the job is done I don't have to concentrate on anything else but Lilith and those damned seals. Should be fun."

And he left the room leaving the door wide open, not really caring who saw her, and went outside before disappearing into thin air.

**A/N: So, how did you guys think of that chapter? Sorry it took me so long to update it. I've been crazy busy with my other story and school and whatnot. I can't promise that I'll post the next chapter soon, because I honestly don't know when I will update. But I'm not giving up on the story. So, alert it, favorite it, review it, alert me, or favorite me if you want. I really enjoy every type of support I can get. So, thanks to all who have alerted and favorited this or me. **** I really love it.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back again sooner than I thought for yet another chapter of LINSTBTL PART 3! Yay!! I really hope this is a good chapter for you all. I tried to add more detail into this one than the last ones I've been writing. I hope you all like it!

Thanks to all who have been alerting my stories and reading them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. They belong to the awesome Eric Kripke! Without him, my life would be utterly boring!!! XD

LINSTBTL PART 3: CHAPTER 5

WITH DEAN

Dean woke up on a hotel bed with an extreme headache and several body aches. He almost felt like he had two years ago, when that eighteen-wheeler hit him, his brother, and his dad while they were in the Impala. But this wasn't anywhere _near_ as bad as that had been.

He groaned as he gingerly sat up, the springs squeaking as they took on the extra weight of his body. He looked around to see the same hotel room they had been staying in before Bobby had called them to get Viviane. Everything was so much simpler then.

He turned to his left to see his brother, Sam, on a bed beside him, snoring like a bear. "Only he could be actually sleeping right now." Dean said as he moved to get up, but when he did the room was starting to spin so he sat back down, blinking several times to get his eyes back into focus.

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head a little, trying to get the cloudy feeling to stop, and for his eyesight to be back to normal. When the door to the room swung open loudly he instinctively went for the knife he kept by him at all times, only to discover he was weaponless. Fear and anxiousness seeped its way through him as he tried to decide how to fight the invader while trying not to pass out in the process.

He half-raised himself off the bed, looking around the room for something to fight the person off when they spoke, "Dean. You shouldn't be up yet." Said the angel that he once called a friend.

"Cas." Dean said, as he sat back down, wincing as he went. "What the hell did you do?" He asked referring to the crash he had caused to get them to stay away from Viviane.

"I had to stop you." Castiel said gravely, "You were trying to stop something that could not be stopped, something that _must_ happen in order for everything to be back in order again."

Dean leaned back against his arms as he looked at Castiel. "What?" He asked, not really being able to do anything else as his body adjusted to the sudden movement.

The angel walked towards him, and sat down on the bed besides him. "Your…friend, she was a host to the most powerful being besides God himself. The devil would not be able to oppose her, and we do not need two deities apt for controlling the world who are both not on our side. They both must be destroyed, and I realize this may be hard for you, Dean, but you must understand that humanity _must_ come first, above everything else. This is something that cannot be changed." Castiel finished his speech, and Dean was glad that he wasn't able to move much at all. Otherwise he would've strangled Cas right there.

"Well, like before, we'll just have to change it, won't we?" He said as he slowly stood up straight and went to wake his brother up.

Once he reached his brother's bed he began to shake him a little, "Sam. Sam! Wake up, we gotta go."

"She's already dead, Dean."

Dean froze. He couldn't move, even as Sam stirred, groaned as his own pain started to set in, and looked from Dean to Castiel and back to Dean again. "What? What happened?"

Castiel stood, and walked over to Dean and Sam. "Viviane Singer is dead. Uriel destroyed her himself."

Dean still couldn't move and he barely moved when Sam's pain-filled whisper broke the silence. "Dead?"

"I am afraid so."

Sam blew out a breath and lay back down on the bed, just staring at the ceiling, his brown eyes filling quickly with tears. Dean stood up slowly, dangerously spinning around to face Castiel, who stared at him sternly, not backing down as Dean glared at him as he approached him. "She's not dead." He whispered furiously.

Castiel sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it's true, Dean. She's been eliminated."

"No."

Dean watched as Castiel's face hardened even more as he turned and walked away. Dean scrambled to find something, a knife, a gun, anything. Once he found the demon-killing knife that Sam always kept on him he flung it at the angel in anger, not fully thinking it through. Castiel caught it with his back turned, and turned around. He looked from the knife to Dean. "You were going to stab me with this knife?"

Dean didn't say anything, just breathed heavily, trying to stop the tears from falling, but failing miserably.

Castiel's eyes went cold and threw the knife back at Dean, missing him by centimeters. "Then do not call on me for help ever again, Dean Winchester." And he disappeared, leaving Dean to wallow in his sorrow that quickly overtook him.

TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER

Dean and Sam Winchester were in a local bar; drinking everything they could get their hands on. Not paying attention to the waitresses flirting with them, or the fact that they are starting to get looks from the bartender probably from the vast amount of alcohol they keep calling for, and ignoring the news on the television that had captured everyone else's attention.

"Kansas? That's only the next state. What if they come here?" A man whispered to his wife right beside them.

"I don't know. Harvey, what if they try to burn us down, too? We should move."

"No. The sheriff would never let that happen, Grace. It'll be fine, you'll see." Harvey tried to assure her.

Dean snorted in response to their conversation. He hadn't meant to hear, but they were sitting right next to him, and they weren't exactly being quiet about it. He couldn't help himself.

"Yeah? Well, everything will _not_ be fine. The freakin' Apocalypse is coming! So we're all gonna die! Ha, ha!" He started laughing mercilessly, he couldn't stop, and he was so drunk it felt like he was going to fall off the stool. He would be drinking until he passes out again, that way, the pain will dull a little, until he wakes up and then he'll drink again, and repeat the cycle until _something_ happens.

The couple looked at him like he had two heads and returned their attention to the news on the TV in the high corner of the bar, Dean's drunken gaze doing so as well. Might as well see what was going on too.

"There is a string of arsons all around the state of Kansas, the first was from the hotel, Bobbin' Robbin, as we said previously, and it's continuing to spread from there. It seems there is nothing that is immune to this horrible disaster that is overtaking Kansas. Peter Carson has the story…" and it switched to a geek in glasses with a burning building in the background. "Thanks, Katie. It really is horrible here in Kansas, the state has been covered in arsons since yesterday, and so far there have been five burned buildings, and approximately eighteen deaths, all of whom have yet to be identified. The Kansas police are asking if anyone has _any_ information, to please, call. Back to you, Katie."

Dean blocked it out from there. So, the angels were covering up the fact that they burned one hotel to get rid of Viviane's body, by burning others…and killing people in the process. He snorted to himself thinking that even though they call themselves angels, they should be demons. They do the job better, and they get away with it more.

Dean downed his tenth shot of tequila and he staggered toward the door, the room spinning from all the alcohol he consumed. The bartender noticed him moving towards the door and called out to him. "Hey, are you driving?" He asked cautiously. He's obviously had to deal with mean drunks before and apparently he wasn't all that scared of Dean, no matter how steely his glare was.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You just do your job and I'll do mine." He said as he grabbed his brother by the collar of his jacket and dragged him out and away from his twelfth shot. He heard the bartender continue to yell for him, but he ignored him. He had more important things to worry about then drunk-driving, which he wasn't, he was just a little buzzed. Nothing to keep him from driving straight or anything. He wouldn't drive himself off a bridge or anything, his brain ignoring the little piece of him that said that he probably would have if it wasn't for Sam.

He started the engine as soon as Sam was securely in the car and took off. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he was going somewhere. Somewhere where everything would cease to exist and they could temporarily forget this whole things happened, and go back to how their lives were before _she _entered his life and made it all that more painful.

After a few moments of silence Dean couldn't stand the silence any longer so he snapped a cassette in and started singing loudly to Motley Crue's 'If I Die Tomorrow' trying to block out the images his mind was creating of Viviane's death, her screaming, her blood everywhere, he not being able to get there in time…

"Dean, turn it down." Sam insisted wearily. Dean barely heard his voice over the music and he planned on ignoring him but his arm went out and turned the dial anyway, the song drifting away to a whisper.

"Dean? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

Dean stared coldly at the road ahead as he answered, "I don't know. You got anywhere in mind?"

Sam shrugged. "The Roadhouse?"

Dean gave him a quick glance. "The Roadhouse? You're serious?"

Sam shrugged again, "Why not? I don't know about you, but I don't want to see Bobby right now, so maybe we could head there, and tell him tomorrow?"

Dean sighed and pushed the accelerator down a little more. "I guess. I just hope Ellen doesn't mind us being there."

AT THE ROADHOUSE

Dean and Sam got out of the Impala and strode over to the new Roadhouse that Ellen had gotten built. As they walked into it they were immediately assaulted by the smell of alcohol and smoke from the hunters that reside in there. They walked over to the small bar and sat themselves on stools; much like they did after their dad had sold his soul for Dean two years ago.

It seemed like the Winchester brothers could never escape death, it seemed to follow them wherever they went. They couldn't escape it. It was like this black cloud constantly hovering over them, taking every single loved one, and friend they ever found. And Dean couldn't help but think that that same thing would end up taking Bobby away from them as well, and probably Chuck, Ellen, and Jo would soon follow. It would never stop.

When Dean saw Ellen come out from the back, each hand carrying a couple beers he called out to her to give him one. If he got alcohol poisoning then, he honestly hoped he was going to heaven because then, he could kick Uriel's ass all the way back to the earth.

"Hey, boys," Ellen said as she handed them the beers and set the rest down on the floor on a crate beside her. "Whatcha doin' back here? Need another hunt?"

When Dean didn't answer Sam spoke up. "Nah. We just thought to come visit."

Ellen looked at both of the brother's, trying to determine what was going on. Dean knew she didn't buy the 'just thought to visit' crap. He didn't want to 'talk' about it, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and let Sammy do all the talking.

Ellen sighed and leaned forward. "Now, I know _you _know that I'm not stupid. So, suck it up and tell me what's really goin' on. And _no shortcuts_. I want everything, down to the last detail."

So Sam told her all about Viviane and the demon that'd kidnapped her, their temporary separation and then their reunion, and everything else up until now. Dean noticed he left out the part of Viviane and Dean together and silently thanked him for that. He didn't think he could stand anyone else looking at him like he was nuts for being with a girl that was almost ten years younger than him.

"So, this girl, she's got some big baddie in her and the angels just killed her?" Ellen asked after some convincing that angels even existed.

Sam nodded. "We didn't get there in time."

Ellen glanced at Dean and back at Sam. She placed a hand gently on Sam's which were enveloping an already half-gone beer bottle, and leaned even farther in. "I'm so sorry, boys. She must've meant a lot to you."

Dean bit his tongue to keep from screaming at Ellen how much he did, and how much he wanted to tear Uriel apart, but he just chugged his beer and kept silent.

The sound of the Roadhouse entrance door opening caused all three of them to turn to the person who had entered. "Hey, mom, I got the food and salsa. Where do you want me to..." She saw the boys and she closed instantly on Dean before attempting to finish her sentence, "put it." She walked over to them, placed the paper bags she was holding on the bar and grabbed a stool next to Dean and swiveled so she faced them. "What are you guys doing here? Back from a hunt?"

"No." Sam replied, obviously not looking forward to explaining it all again.

"But then, why?" Jo asked, looking at her mother to see if she knew, but Ellen's glare obviously told her not to push it.

Ellen turned back to the boys, looking earnest. "If you boys want, you can bunk here for the night. Actually I insist on it, you look like you're about to fall out of your chairs." She commented.

Sam nodded, "Thanks, Ellen."

"No problem, Sam. You can go up to the rooms now if you want. They're the first two doors on your right, mine and Jo's are on the left. You need anything else; you know where to find us."

Sam nodded as he lifted himself off the stool, taking the stairs two at a time.

Dean didn't move he only had eyes for Jo. He knew it was wrong, but at that point, he just didn't care. He needed to forget Viviane, to feel something else other than anguish, and he knew Jo could, would take his pain away. He would make sure it would happen tonight, and only tonight.

He got off the stool and swerved a little, Jo catching him before he hit the floor. He hadn't planned on her taking him to his room, but that would do.

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna take him to his room and go to sleep myself. I'm beat. See ya in the morning." She said as she led him toward the stairs and slowly helping him up them.

He hadn't realized how bad he was drunk until he almost tripped on them several times, and Jo actually had to open the door for and set him down on the bed. When she moved to leave he stopped her. "Jo, wait." He said. No turning back now, he didn't want to. He just wanted it to go away.

Jo turned back. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean looked at her, and noticed how weary she looked. She still had a thing for him, even after he didn't call her in almost a year and a half. She still hadn't given him up.

"Jo, I-I just…" He stuttered. He couldn't imagine why he was acting like this. He had conned women into bed with him for years. Since he was able to convince people he was really eighteen when he was fourteen, he had been tricking girls to sleep with him. It was practically an art for him now, but he couldn't seem to form the words that would lead her sweetly beside him like all the others.

Jo's face softened and she sat next to him. Once she started to rub his back soothingly he seemed like everything came back to him. He spun quickly and grabbed her face in-between his hands and kissed her deeply. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to force feeling into it, but knowing there would be none.

He was shocked when she pulled back softly and whispered, "No."

"Your too drunk, Dean. You don't know what you're doing. So, no." Jo told him as she grabbed his hands and put them beside him and moved to get up, but Dean grabbed her wrist.

"Jo…_please_." He begged. He never begged, but he couldn't seem to think straight.

She looked at him with pit and curiosity. She was wondering why he was acting like this. But she didn't dare ask, and he was glad she didn't. Instead she let him pull her back and kissed him back this time with equal passion. He turned and laid her down on the bed and stripped off his shirt and threw it on the floor before kissing her with more fervor than he thought possible. He knew it was fake and he felt guilty about using Jo but he couldn't seem to feel guilty to stop.

IN THE MORNING

Dean was abruptly woken up by being thrown by an invisible force against the wall above the bed. He groaned as he finally registered what was happening. A demon was in the Roadhouse and had probably gotten to Sam or Ellen. He looked at the bed, half-expecting to find Jo there, but she was lying on the floor, passed out, the sheets barely covering her.

"You fucking bastard." The demon said in a cold familiar voice.

Dean's head snapped in its direction and his eyes widened in shock. "Viviane."

A/N: Sooo, Viviane's NOT dead. Dean has just had senseless sex with Jo who is passed out on the floor and Dean is seconds away from being killed by a very pissed off hunter/apostle of demons. LOL! I love how much shit I put my characters through. Hopefully you guys liked it!

And last but not least….REVIEW!!! They make me happy…and seen as how I haven't gotten ANY I need the love guys!

~DarkAngelGrl22567


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Alright, I'm officially dropping this story. I'm sorry if you were reading it but seen as how I have gotten no reviewers I'm not really all that into it anymore. To me; zero reviewers equal zero interest. So, I'm sorry about dropping it but I just can't waste my time with this story anymore when I can be working on my other ones. **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, guys, hi. It's me. **

**I've been reading through a lot of my old stuff and I have decided to re-write/edit a great portion of this trilogy. **

**I've read it and I can find some potential for this to become an awesome series, but I didn't know enough about writing to do this when I had first thought the plot up. **

**There are several things I want to change and correct. Like making the characters less out of character and my OC's more of their own and not just plot devices. I was rushing through to get to my favorite parts in the story to even worry about giving you guys a good foundation. **

**So, I'm gonna make it my next project to edit and re-write everything throughout this story. **

**And I would also appreciate any ideas anyone might have. I want to hear every single thought you guys have on this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Thank you for your patience everyone. But please be patient a little more. **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


End file.
